Looking For a New Love
by midnight-cat
Summary: Shuichi has had enough. K gets the idea to create a reality show where Shuichi gets to know lucky contestants before choosing someone that he's fallen in love with. Can Yuki prove to Shuichi that his love is for real? Or will someone else end up snagging the singer?
1. Making the choice

_Welcome to my fanfic about Shuichi being on his own reality show. Watch as men_ _ **and**_ _women fight over Shuichi. And expect some surprises in regards to who I'll have battling for Shu's heart!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I still don't own Gravitation. All characters, except my OC's, belong to Maki Murakami._

* * *

 _ **Gravity. It keeps you rooted to the ground. In space, there's not any gravity. You just kind of leave your feet and go floating around. Is that what being in love is like? – Josh Brand and John Falsey, Northern Exposure**_

Shuichi stormed out of the apartment, the door slamming violently behind him. As he made his way to NG Studios, he thought back to the argument he'd just had with Yuki. The man could be so damned irritating! The coldness the man showed him at times had started to outweigh the few instances where he was actually tender towards Shuichi. And as for Shuichi, you might ask? He was sick of it. He'd been feeling this way for a long while now. It was now or never to do something about it. He wished there was some way that he could make Yuki realize his feelings for him. But what could he do that he hadn't already tried? Every attempt had backfired in his face, so he was now at a complete loss. Still muttering to himself, he stormed into the building, ignoring people who quickly got out of his way. They weren't about to take any chances and try to talk to him. Kind of like with a bear attack – you just play dead and hope they ignore you. Words of prayer were uttered after he'd left for his poor bandmates. They'd be the ones to deal with him now.

Doors everywhere cringed as the studio's door flew open, banging loudly as it slammed violently into the wall. The occupants of the room didn't know whether to run or hide as they witnessed Shuichi stalk into the room. To put Shuichi, who was normally gentle, into this kind of mood could only mean one thing. Yuki Eiri. Hiro, having known Shuichi the longest, summoned up the courage to walk over to his fuming friend and ask him what the matter was. Sitting down on the couch, he gingerly reached over and touched his friend's shoulder. Not knowing what to expect, he honestly suspected that Shuichi would explode at any minute. "Shuichi, what's the matter? Has something happened?" _Correction, I should say that someone has happened instead. Damn it, Yuki! What have you done now? I mean, honestly, does he make it his personal hobby to find ways to make Shuichi upset?_

Shuichi glanced incredulously at his friend. "Hiro, you already know the answer so why bother asking? Who else has the capability to piss me off like this?" Folding his arms across his chest, he wanted nothing more than to not discuss anything that had to deal with Yuki. It had been steadily building, but he was now at his wit's end with the novelist. A quiet chuckle had him eyeing his manager curiously. "What's so funny, K-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Shuichi. However, I think I may have found a solution to your problems. You've heard of the reality dating tv shows that are so popular, haven't you?" At Shuichi's nod, he continued. "Well, speaking as your manager, I think this would be a good idea for you. For one thing, you'll gain more popularity and two, this may give you the push you need in your relationship with Yuki-san."

Shuichi's eyes lit up at K's words. This was just what he needed to get Yuki to realize his feelings for him. "Alright, K-san, I'll do it!"

Hiro had been expecting Shuichi to balk at the notion of doing anything that would disrupt his relationship with Yuki. But then again, maybe he was right. Looking at the expression on Shuichi's face, he smiled. Maybe this would finally make the ass see that he was about to lose Shuichi.

K smiled broadly. This was working out to plan. Now it was time to bring in another key player in this game of his. "I'll be back as soon as I've run this by Tohma to see what he thinks." He suspected that NG's president wouldn't have any objections to his idea. Knocking on the office door, he waited to be told to enter.

Tohma looked up as Bad Luck's resident manager strolled into his office. "This is a pleasant surprise, K-san. What can I do for you?"

Easing into one of the chairs sitting directly facing Tohma, K thought about how to bring up his idea. "Our latest situation involves Shuichi, Tohma. I discussed with him a few minutes ago about a solution to his problem and he agreed to it. Now, I just wanted your approval on it."

Tohma was surprised, to say the least. K hardly ever asked for his approval on anything. The gung-ho American usually just plunged on ahead. This meant that his idea dealt with a sensitive subject and he had suspicions that it concerned Eiri in some way. Folding his fingers together, Tohma leaned forward on his desk watching K intently. "Does this idea of yours concern Eiri-san in any way?"

"Yes, Tohma, that's why I'm bringing it up with you. Shuichi stormed into work this morning and by the looks of it, Yuki-san is involved in some way."

Tohma sighed in irritation. "Let me guess, yet another fight between those two? I thought that they weren't having any problems that I was aware of. When will Eiri-san learn that Shindou-san won't take this kind of behavior forever? Mika and I are surprised that he's lasted as long as he has."

A chibi K was doing a happy dance at Tohma's words. At this rate, he'd have no problems with Tohma saying yes to his idea. "I'm so glad you agree with us, Tohma. This is where my idea fits in. I want Shuichi to appear on a reality dating tv show. These types of shows are really popular back in the States, so I can almost guarantee that Bad Luck's popularity will skyrocket because of it. Picture this: we could have ten men and ten women vying to capture our young vocalist as their own. What do you think?"

He had to admit that he was intrigued by the idea. Smirking suddenly, he almost laughed as he thought of three possible candidates for the show. This was definitely _too_ rich to pass up. "I agree on two conditions, K-san. One, it has to be televised not only in Japan, but other countries as well. Second, I choose the contests that the participants will have to go through to win a date with Shindou-san."

"You seem to know a lot about how these shows work, Tohma. I can't picture you actually sitting down and watching them."

Tohma looked at K as though he'd grown another head. "It's not me who watches them. Unfortunately, Mika has taken an immense liking to them. Take my words to heart. You don't want to witness what happens when her favorite contestant at the moment is eliminated. I seriously thought about getting rid of the television after the last time it happened." Tohma shuddered in fear just thinking about it. Mika's temper was truly a sight to behold.

"Ah, I see what you mean. So while things are being set up, I'm going to have Shuichi stay at Hiro-kun's for a while. Once everything's settled, we'll send someone over to Yuki-san's apartment to gather Shuichi's belongings."

"That won't be necessary, K-san. I'll go over there myself and get Shindou-san's things. There are some matters that I need to discuss with Eiri-san while I'm there."

K smiled knowingly at Tohma. "I think I see where you're going with this. And if those three are going to be candidates, then we're going to have our hands full. I can't wait!"

Tohma smirked back, his mind already thinking up devious contests that he and the others would put the contestants through. "I thought you might like it. Anyway, K-san, go and tell the others that you have my approval for this. But don't tell them who I'm trying to recruit for this little show of yours."

K mock-saluted him as he walked out of the office door. Whistling a jaunty tune as he walked into the studio room, he noticed several pairs of eyes watching him as he entered. He gave them a quick thumbs-up and the entire room erupted into pandemonium. Although he found it amusing at first, he quickly grew annoyed with the noise level. Reaching into his holster, he withdrew his Magnum and fired off a couple of shots. This succeeded in getting their attention once again. "Now that I have your attention, first I want to say that Tohma has agreed wholeheartedly to our plan. Shuichi, until everything's finalized, you will be staying with Hiro-kun. Tohma has generously offered to gather your things from Yuki-san's apartment once we're ready to go."

Shuichi nodded as his stomach twisted, realizing what all of this meant. He didn't know how Yuki would react to all of this, or if he would even react at all. Did he really want strangers fighting over him or pawing at him? Was this what he had to go through to make Yuki finally realize his feelings for the singer? Or perhaps, what was making him feel so unsettled was the fear that he'd find someone he could love who wasn't Yuki. Still, he had made a decision and he was going to stick with it. It was time to show Yuki that there were others out there who would appreciate him for who he was.


	2. Are you willing to fight?

_Just to let everyone know, I had these chapters written before my mother passed away in June of this year. I've had to handle her estate, not to mention taking over all the bills for the house, etc. My current job isn't enough to pay my bills and the new ones that I've acquired, so I've been busy trying to find new employment. This means I've not had a lot of time to devote to writing. While I'm glad that everyone likes my stories, I can honestly say that my heart's not in it right now. Thank you for your continued support._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I don't own Gravitation. All characters, except my OC's, are copyrights of Maki Murakami._

* * *

 _ **Envy can be a positive motivator. Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want. – Robert Bringle**_

The month flew by as both Tohma and K finalized the preparations. With Tohma using his vast connections, the show was finalized a lot sooner than it would have been normally. The show would be broadcast on MTV Asia, not to mention every other known music channel show. Local TV stations had also fought over who would air the show. Tohma could barely keep himself from laughing. Everything was going to plan. A sprawling mansion in the nearby prefecture of Yokohama would be rented for the duration of the show. K had suggested a Las Vegas theme for the show based on its name, "The Luck of Love," having gotten the owner's permission to temporarily redecorate. One side of the house would be reserved for the men and the other side would be for the women. Having talked everything over with the members of Bad Luck, Shuichi wouldn't be alone in his stay there. Hiro and Fujisaki would be with him and help to determine who would be eliminated. Along with those two, Tohma, K, Sakano, Noriko, Mika and Ayaka would also help with the behind-the-scenes stuff. Once Mika had heard of the idea, she instantly wanted to help. According to her, it would be a good wake-up call for Eiri.

As it stood now, both he and K were in the middle of selecting the 32 contestants. Tohma hadn't dreamed that the response from people wanting to be contestants would be so overwhelming. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of videos to go through with each contestant exalting why he or she should be on the show. There would be 16 men and 16 women chosen initially, with six contestants from each group being eliminated during the first elimination. Having finished choosing the women, they were now down to the last three for the men. Tohma stood up from the desk, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit. "I'll leave the rest to you, K-san. It's time for me to do my part of this arrangement."

K nodded as he watched Tohma leave the room. Poor Shuichi wasn't going to know what hit him when he entered the mansion for the first time.

* * *

Yuki stared at his laptop, the blinking cursor taunting him as he sat in his chair. He reached for the lit cigarette that sat in the ashtray, the inhalation of nicotine calming him. The clock on his laptop read 11:00 am. Exhaling, Yuki leaned back in his chair. It'd been a month since he'd last seen his brat. Not that he'd let it show or tell anyone, but he had been worried. He assumed that he was staying at Nakano's house, where he usually went to after they'd fight. There'd been no word from either Shuichi or Nakano, so he was still in the dark about Shuichi's current location. The apartment had been deadly quiet without Shuichi's usual exuberance. Work on his latest novel had been slow. Surprisingly, the quiet had the opposite effect on his writing. Yuki was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard the insistent buzzing of the doorbell. Sighing in annoyance, he saved what he was working on and got up to answer the door.

Opening the door, Yuki to his dismay, found that he was face-to-face with his brother-in-law. "Tohma, it's such a surprise to see you. To what do I owe the honor of your unexpected visit?"

Tohma ignored the obvious sarcasm that laced Yuki's voice. "Charming as ever I see, Eiri-san. I'm here to do an errand for Shindou-san, nothing more." He hid his smirk at Yuki's expression by plastering a big smile on his face.

Slightly disturbed by the creepy expression on Tohma's face, Yuki found himself wondering what the hell was going on. Seguchi Tohma, the man who once did everything he could to end their relationship, doing an errand for Shuichi? Somewhere, he knew, hell was freezing over – twice even. This couldn't lead to anything good. "What kind of errand?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

Tohma shrugged, saying nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing too major…just the retrieval of Shindou-san's personal belongings."

The news that the world was ending couldn't have shocked Yuki more in that moment than what Tohma had just told him. Yeah, they'd had an argument, but nothing so dramatic that it would have made Shuichi leave! Suspecting that this was his brother-in-law's idea of a joke, he looked behind Tohma, certain that he'd see a camera or something similar. "This is a joke right, Tohma? Shuichi would never just ask someone to get his belongings for him or leave for that matter. Is this some kind of scheme of yours? This sounds like something that you would do, you manipulative bastard."

Tohma could feel his right eye start to twitch, but he got it under control. Anger was not the best way to deal with Yuki right now. "Despite what you think, Eiri-san, it's not a joke. And before you ask, I volunteered to gather Shindou-san's things for him. Quite frankly, it's time you realized that if you don't change how you act towards Shindou-san, you may just end up losing him. He's beyond tired of it. To be honest, we're surprised he's lasted as long as he has. To that end, we are going to help Shindou-san find someone who's worthy of him."

Yuki stood there speechless. While unused to hearing a tirade from Tohma, of all people, he found it hard to believe that he was standing before him defending Shuichi. Yes, he was now certain that hell had indeed frozen over. If he looked hard enough, he could swear he had just spotted a dogsled team go by. Folding his arms over his chest, he glared at Tohma. "Okay, I'll bite. Just why, now of all times, are you defending Shuichi? Are you sure that you've not been replaced by a pod person? And just _who_ decided to try and break Shuichi and myself up?"

Tohma glowered back, unfazed by Yuki's icy expression. "I've always felt respect for Shindou-san. And when I saw that he was helping you to become human once again, that respect increased. I do not, however, like to see his love for you continuously tossed aside like a piece of garbage. Do you have to ask who wants to see Shindou-san happy? His band mates for one want him to be happy, as well as me, K-san, Sakano-san, my own band mates, Mika, Tatsuha-san and Ayaka-san. We will help him in determining who he wants to be with. Do you have a problem with that, Eiri-san?"

His mouth tightening into a thin line, Yuki just stared at Tohma. "You have the nerve to ask me that? He's my fucking lover, for Kami-sama's sake! And if you're just going to stand there thinking that I'm going to let some bimbo or gigolo put their hands on _my brat_ , then you've got some brain cells loose somewhere!"

Hiding a smirk, Tohma continued with his plan. "Well, if he meant so much to you as you obviously claim, then why didn't you treat him as such? Obviously, your feelings didn't run as deep as his did, or Shindou-san wouldn't have felt the need to do this show."

"What show?" Yuki asked suspiciously. This conversation was going downhill and fast. If he didn't act quickly, he was going to lose his brat, maybe forever.

"Oh, just a little show that K-san and I put together. You know how Mika's so fond of those reality dating television shows? Well, K-san came up with a similar idea to give Shindou-san his own show. We'll have 16 men and 16 women vie for Shindou-san's heart. Quite romantic, don't you think? Even I never perceived how many thousands of people we'd have who would send in a video wanting to be with Shindou-san. Apparently, quite a few people want a piece of Bad Luck's vocalist. Hmm…it reminds me of how people were with Ryuichi-san. All of our contestants have been picked but for three on the men's side. I told K-san that I would be in charge of deciding who they were. So for the past month, while K-san and I have been putting this together, Shindou-san has been staying with Nakano-san. Have I made everything clear, Eiri-san?"

Feelings of betrayal lanced through Yuki. Here was the one person he thought he could trust, only to end up seeing him try to pair _his_ lover with other people. That feeling was nothing compared to what he was feeling toward Shuichi right now. Anger and jealousy ran rampant through his body. His fists clenched with the effort to not just start punching something, anything. "If you have nothing else to say, Tohma, then take the brat's things and _get out_!"

Satisfied that he had indeed struck a nerve with Yuki, Tohma replied, "You know, Eiri-san, that's not a nice thing to say to one of the show's producers. I had come here with the intention of offering you a place as one of the contestants. But well, now I see that you're not interested." He shook his head sadly. "I guess I was wrong to think that you wanted to fight for Shindou-san instead of just letting him leave like that. I had hoped that you would be a better man than this, Eiri-san. I must say that I'm disappointed in you." With that said, he went to get Shuichi's things, leaving Yuki to mull over what he'd just been told.

Yuki walked over to the couch and sat down. Was he even really considering going on that farce of a show? Thanks to Mika's fascination, he knew how those things worked and his stomach knotted at the memory. He could envision it now. Standing before Shuichi and seeing him smile wickedly as he told him to leave. Wouldn't that be karma coming to collect the debt on his ass? Did he really want to subject himself to that kind of humiliation? But then he thought about someone other than him touching, kissing, or anything else with Shuichi. He saw a red film cross his vision as his heart filled with a killing intent. His thoughts were interrupted by Tohma coming back into the living room. Clearing his throat, he said, "Tohma, about your offering me a spot on the show. What are your conditions if I do decide to do this?"

Tohma placed the suitcases on the floor before deciding to answer Yuki. "The only condition that I really have about this is that the show is broadcast live…on many channels to millions of people. Are you sure that you want to do this? Once you're committed, there is no backing out unless you're eliminated by Shindou-san."

Swallowing nervously, Yuki nodded and answered that he did want to do this. He was going to give those other jackasses a run for their money. Eiri Yuki wasn't about to concede defeat when it came to his brat.

Smiling brightly, Tohma was pleased that Yuki had agreed to do the show. "Alright then, Eiri-san, I'll give you your instructions." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a piece of paper. Handing it to Yuki, he waited for his reaction which wasn't long in coming.

Yuki's eyes widened incredulously at what was written on the paper. He could feel his left eye start to twitch at what he perceived, once again, to be Tohma's machinations. Raising icy, golden eyes in Tohma's direction, he snarled, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! _Those two_ are going to be on that show?! Have you lost what was left of your fucking senses? If you think I'm going to spend even _one_ minute with those two nut bars, let alone who knows how many goddamned weeks, then you're crazy!" Tohma's voice stopped him before he could rip up the paper.

"Uh-uh, Eiri-san, you made a commitment to this. Don't you remember? And, yes, those two "nut bars" as you so politely put it, will indeed be on the show. I will be visiting them shortly after I leave here to finalize things." Inwardly, he was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. He would definitely have to tell Mika later about Yuki's reaction to the whole thing. She'd surely get quite a kick out of it, he was certain.

If looks could kill, Tohma would have been severely maimed and buried six feet under some pretty daisies by now. Yuki was furious that Tohma had conned him into this, knowing full well whom he had placed on the show with him. Saying nothing, Yuki turned his head away, wanting nothing more than to be alone right now.

Sensing that he had won the battle, Tohma replied, "Once you've finished your sulking, which knowing you will be by the time the limo arrives to pick you up, please pack whatever items you wish to bring. No weapons, however. Cheer up, Eiri-san. By the end of this week, you'll see Shindou-san again. Isn't that what you want?" Not getting a response, he sighed, sincerely frustrated with the man's behavior. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be, then sulk and brood. But let me warn you, Eiri-san. If you don't change how you act in regards to Shindou-san, someone else may just end up catching his heart. Will you be able to live with yourself if that happens?" Picking up the suitcases, he made his exit.

Yuki didn't even look up as he heard the door close behind Tohma. What a perfect way to start his week. First, his lover leaves and then what he considers tantamount to selling his soul, he's to go on a reality dating TV show to try and win his lover back. If that wasn't considered humiliating enough, he would be sharing the house with his younger brother Tatsuha and Sakuma Ryuichi, lead singer of Nittle Grasper. Two of the most annoying people, that if it were his choice, he would _definitely_ not be around. Knowing his younger brother, he'd probably divide his time between trying to gain the attentions of both Shuichi _and_ Ryuichi. Sighing heavily, he rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off the monster migraine that was starting to creep up. If this was what it took to get his brat back, though, he would do it. Or lose his sanity trying, whichever came first.

* * *

From here on out, expect things to start heating up as Shuichi meets the contestants vying for his heart!

Chapter 3 Preview: It's time for everyone to start heading for the mansion in Yokohama. As things get settled, will Shuichi freak when he finds out who three of the contestants are on the first day of the show?

Song used in this chapter: _Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough – Patti Smythe and Don Henley_


	3. It's showtime, baby!

_We've now come to the moment of truth…da duh duh. Shuichi will now meet the contestants who are willing to do_ _ **anything**_ _to get his heart. Prepare for backstabbing, catfights, etc._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I don't own Gravitation or its characters. They are the sole property of Maki Murakami._

* * *

 _ **The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. – Carl Jung**_

The day was finally here. The hopes and dreams of 32 people would finally be realized today. Everyone involved in this endeavor was now on their way to Yokohama. The mansion they would be staying at was owned by an old friend of K's from the States. The man had been successful in business and when he moved to Japan, had a mansion custom-built to his liking. Mixing both American and Asian themes, the house was by far larger than most homes in Japan. Since he would be out of the country for a year on business, they would have the run of the house provided there wasn't _too_ much property damage.

Shuichi sat in the back of the limousine that K had hired. He was excited, yet nervous. To him, this was a large step, but hopefully, it would help him find someone who loved him. He knew that Seguchi had talked to Yuki and that he had been informed of the show. Shuichi had hoped that he would come storming into Hiro's apartment and bring him back. But there had been no sign of the author and now it was show time. Maybe this was his sign that Yuki didn't really care about their relationship and that he was right to do the show.

Hiro glanced over at his friend. Shuichi appeared to be nervous, which was understandable. I mean, to go on a show and have 32 people pawing over you like a piece of meat up for auction? Yeah, he could see where that would be nerve-wracking. Reaching over, he gently patted Shuichi's now dark purple hair that was streaked with chunky, blond stripes. The change in hair color had been K's idea, stating that a little change wouldn't hurt things. "It's okay to feel nervous, Shu, but in the end, it'll all be worth it. You'll charm them so much that you'll probably have quite a selection to choose from!" Seeing Shuichi's small smile, he knew that his friend was probably starting to feel a little bit better. Shuichi and Hiro weren't alone in the limo. Suguru and Ayaka sat across from them. K was in the front seat along with the driver, carefully polishing his precious Magnum that he always kept holstered, ignoring the suspicious glances from the driver.

"You're right, Hiro, it's just that…"

"You wanted Yuki-san to show up, didn't you? Well, all I can say is that his loss will be someone else's gain, Shu. You can't wait forever for him to finally show you some measure of affection. It's high time that you found someone who isn't afraid to show his or her feelings and prove that they'd do anything to be by your side!"

Shuichi smiled at Hiro, tears making his violet eyes shiny. "Have I ever told you how grateful I am to have you as my friend, Hiro?"

Passing Shuichi some tissues, Hiro snorted as he replied, "Only every day since we first became friends."

Suguru cleared his throat to get their attention. "As much as I hate to break up this tissue moment, I thought you'd like to know that we're here."

Shuichi looked out the window to see that, sure enough, the mansion was looming ahead of them. The nervous feeling in his stomach increased, knowing that in a few minutes he would be meeting the 32 contestants who would be pitted against each other to gain his affections.

* * *

Yuki fought to keep his temper as he sat sandwiched between two people whom he considered to be the world's biggest idiots. His brother, who sat on his right, kept switching between fawning over Sakuma Ryuichi and Shuichi. The idiotic banter he kept babbling was sorely tempting Yuki to just knock his brother out if only to shut his mouth up. Then there was Idiot #2, aka Sakuma Ryuichi, who sat on his left. The older man, who seriously did _not_ act his age at all, was practically jumping up and down in his seat, happy at the fact that he'd be seeing his Shu-chan in a short time. Yuki could feel a migraine starting to build up behind his eyes as he struggled to keep his sanity in check. He was beginning to wonder what it was about him that attracted idiots like a magnet. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he heard Sakuma's words, once again reminding him why he was there. He had vowed to himself when he stepped into the limo, that he would do everything in his power to keep those rabid, slobbering lunatics away from _his_ Shuichi. He had sworn that when this was all over that he'd strangle Tohma for forcing him to endure this torture. All he could keep thinking was that Shuichi had better appreciate the lengths Yuki was willing to go to prove how much he cared for him. When he could take no more, he finally shouted, "Would you both just shut up?! No matter what crazy delusions you might have, Shuichi isn't yours! If you think I'm letting either of you loons get hold of him, then you're more brain damaged than I previously thought. And here's my final word on the matter: Shuichi is _mine_ – got that?"

Ryuichi looked surprised at Yuki's outburst while Tatsuha fought back his snickering. _Damn, aniki's got it bad! Too bad it took him this long to realize it. Guess I can have some fun at his expense while getting closer to Ryu._ "What's wrong, aniki? Can't you stand the fact that Shu-chan just _might_ not choose you after all?" He said nothing as the older male turned and leveled him with a frosty glare. Yuki should remember that, by this time, Tatsuha was used to the glaring and it didn't faze him in the least. Having made his point, he resumed chattering to Ryuichi, using all of his talents to get closer to his god.

Finally, after what seemed to him to be an eternity, the mansion lay ahead. Once out of the limo, Yuki had to resist the urge to fall to his knees and kiss the ground, grateful that he had survived with some modicum of his sanity intact. Looking around, he could see that there were more limos parked in front of them as their passengers got out. He didn't see a trace of Shuichi, but he suspected that Tohma had him arrive before the contestants. Yuki could envision the pandemonium that would arise if Shuichi showed up now. It'd be like a rabid mob of dogs after a nice, juicy steak. He shuddered at that thought. It was best not to think about that right now. Sighing in resignation, he followed the throng of Shuichi worshippers into the mansion, hoping that once again he wasn't making a mistake.

Walking into the huge foyer of the mansion, his eyes could only widen at the theme they'd chosen to decorate the mansion in. It was like someone had vomited a Las Vegas casino in there. Slot machines lined one wall while a blackjack table sat on the opposite side. A roulette wheel hung on the wall and Yuki had to wonder how they'd got it to stay securely like it was. Deep burgundy and black drapes hung from the ceiling as in each entryway there were crystal beads hanging. He honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cringe at the sight. Whoever designed this must have subconsciously wanted it to look like a bordello. Praying that the rooms were slightly better, he and the other contestants awaited their instructions.

Tohma smirked to himself as he saw the contestants lined up. Three, in particular, caught his eye and he had to restrain from laughing aloud at Yuki's annoyed expression. He coughed and looked over at K, seeing a similar expression in the manager's eyes. "Well, K-san, looks like we should get things started, hmm?"

Heads turned their way as they watched Seguchi Tohma and Winchester Claude, aka "K", walk into the room. Dressed in his normal apparel of a tailored suit and trademark hat, Tohma could feel the tension from one particular contestant but chose to ignore it. "Welcome everyone to "The Luck of Love"! I am pleased to see that you all made it here safely. However, before I introduce Shindou-san, I will go over the rules of this show. They're actually quite simple, so please pay attention." He paused to make sure he had their complete attention. "First, you are not to injure _any_ of your co-contestants. Anyone who violates this will be immediately disqualified from the show. Second, I am the one who will decide which contests you participate in to win a date with Shindou-san. Third, while I know you are here to win Shindou-san's heart, please remember that your behavior will be monitored by both me and others in this mansion. If there is behavior that occurs that we think Shindou-san should know about, trust me he will. This will affect who is eliminated in each round, so please tread carefully. I think these rules are simple enough for you to follow." He nodded to K who turned and walked out of the room.

K walked to where Shuichi was waiting, nervously, along with Hiro and Suguru. "It's time, Shuichi. Tohma's gone over the rules and everyone's waiting for you to make your entrance. Are you ready?"

Shuichi breathed in and out slowly as he tried to calm his racing heart. Singing onstage was one thing, but to know that his personal and private life was about to be aired to millions of people around the world – well, it could be daunting. "As ready as I'll ever be."

K slapped a hand onto Shuichi's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Remember, Shuichi, we're here to back you up. If you ever need to talk about something, we're here." Before he turned to leave he said, "There's a surprise awaiting you when you walk out there. Just thought I'd let you know about it so you wouldn't be so shocked."

 _A surprise…what's he talking about?_ Shuichi glanced over at Hiro and Suguru and nodded. "Let's go, guys." K's pep talk hadn't prepared him for what he saw once he walked into the foyer where the contestants were waiting. He could hear faint squeals from some of the women as he entered the room. Ignoring them for now, his violet eyes ran over the contestants. He could barely contain his shock when he saw three certain people. Was this what K had been talking about? Hearing Hiro's muffled gasp of shock beside him, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had been taken unaware. Thirty-two sets of eyes stared intently back at him, but he found himself staring back at only one person. _Yuki…you actually came here! Does this mean what I think it does?_ For a moment happiness ran through his veins before an ugly thought zeroed in on his insecurities. _Wait a minute, Shu. You know how possessive he can be – I bet he's only here to keep his "territory" to himself. It has nothing to do with him caring for you, but everything to do with guarding what he considers his!_ Shuichi's eyes narrowed at that thought. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. I mean, why else would Yuki willingly humiliate himself on national television? But then why were both Tatsuha and Sakuma-san here? Knowing Tatsuha, he was probably here because of Sakuma-san. Though it did make him feel special that Sakuma-san was trying to compete to win Shuichi's affections.

Shuichi straightened his back and shot Yuki a dirty look, taking satisfaction in the way his eyes widened in shock. He'd deal with him later – right now he had to welcome the rest of the contestants. Confident that his clothes made him look smoking hot, he knew that he'd raised the playing field for the contestants. The singer was clad in a crimson-red Dolce & Gabbana long-sleeved tee with black trim around the wrists, waist, and neckline that fit him like a second skin along with skin-tight, black leather pants that fitted low on his hips. His jewelry consisted of a simple chain with a silver winged heart pendant and a tribal leather bracelet. Hiro wore a black leather vest with low-rise black jeans, his trademark long auburn hair pulled into a low ponytail. Suguru, perhaps the most conservative out of the three, wore simple black slacks and a navy blue, long-sleeved shirt. His earlier nerves having long since fled, he allowed a smirk to cross his features. _Oh, yes…I'm_ _ **definitely**_ _going to have fun with this._ Some might view it as spiteful, but Shuichi was already planning ways to get back at Yuki and have some fun while doing it. _I think I need to have a little talk with Hiro and Suguru about this._

Yuki couldn't take his eyes off of Shuichi as he practically sauntered into the room followed by Hiro and Fujisaki. He walked in like he owned the room, his deep violet eyes watching all of them with an interested glance. What Shuichi was wearing should be considered illegal with the way his clothes clung to his body like a possessive lover. And when did he dye his hair _purple_ of all colors? _Correction_ , his mind told him, _his hair is purple with blond streaks._ Reining back his impulse to go over there and cover Shuichi up, he could have sworn that he heard the pitter-patter of saliva hitting the floor from the other contestants. For the umpteenth time, he wondered why his ex-lover, it hurt to think that word, would allow himself to be paraded in front of these jackals like meat. Seeing both Hiro and Fujisaki glowering at him gave him the unsettled feeling that he wouldn't be earning a lot of points with them. And ironically enough, they were the ones he'd have to impress to get anywhere _near_ Shuichi, giving his fellow competitors an edge over him. Damn it…this was unacceptable! Seeing the look that suddenly crossed Shuichi's face, he knew he was in trouble.

And with Tohma being the one to decide what they'd do to win dates with Shuichi…that was like throwing a drowning person in a pool with a shark. A hungry one at that! Before the night was through, Yuki was certain he'd be downing headache medication to ease an impending migraine that was slowly, albeit tortuously, building in his skull.

"Welcome! First, I have to say congratulations for making it past both K-san and Seguchi-san, who both chose who would be on the show. As you all know, I'm officially on the market again, and I'm looking for someone who not only understands me but will treat me as I should be treated." He sent a significant look at Yuki as he said that, noting that he actually had the decency to flush a slight pink. "That being said, it's time to hand out your die." Nodding to K who'd come back into the room and now stood behind him. He picked up one of the dice and held it up. The dice were made of dark pink satin with each person's name written in cursive script decorated with black rhinestones. A silk, matching dark pink cord was attached to each one. "Each week there will be two less of these as you are eliminated. Please step forward when your name's called."

Each person that came forward gave Shuichi a flirty glance, hoping that they could ignite a spark between him and themselves. Shuichi could hear Hiro's barely contained snickers in the background and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. I mean, could these people _be_ any more obvious? He was glad that he'd be weeding out six people from each side tonight. Wasting his time was not an option and he didn't want some starry-eyed groupie. Was it too much to ask for a meaningful relationship?

Yuki impatiently waited his turn to receive his die. Inwardly, he cringed at the gaudy looking thing he'd have to wear around his neck. Seriously, couldn't they have chosen _smaller_ nametags or something? As he walked to where Shuichi stood, he saw his ex-lover stiffen as he eyed his approach. Taking the die from Shuichi's hands, he made it clear with his expression that there was going to be a full-on discussion later. Annoyed, he watched as Shuichi smirked back at him, his expression stating that he accepted the challenge.

The man he saw walking up to him almost made Shuichi groan in dismay. He knew that he'd have to see Yuki sooner or later. The look he shot him spoke volumes, telling him "We are _so_ going to talk about this!" He smirked back, his violet eyes shooting their own message of "We'll see." Choosing to ignore Yuki as he handed him his die, stubbornly choosing to ignore the electricity that still sparked between them when they touched, he smiled warmly at the two men who came after his ex. Uesugi Tatsuha and Sakuma Ryuichi were sure to make things more interesting during the next few weeks. Getting a sudden devious idea, Shuichi bent over and whispered into each of the men's ears as they came up to get their die. Their faces soon sported a bright pink blush at his words.

Having just gotten back into his position in the line, Yuki looked up in time to see Shuichi whispering something into both Sakuma and his brother's ears as they came up, gold eyes narrowing as he saw how closely the brat was learning towards them. His mood further soured as he saw their faces turn pink…leaving him no choice but to imagine what had been said. Shuichi's glancing up at him gave him the chance to voice his displeasure. If his glare had gotten any colder, the brat would have developed frostbite. Oh, no…things were not over by a long shot. If the brat wanted a fight, then he was going to get one!

He heard Suguru coughing, although it sounded as though he was trying to cover up his laughter. To make the straitlaced Suguru laugh, it had to be something _very_ entertaining. Glancing up out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki glaring at him so intensely that the very room temperature plummeted several degrees. He smiled sweetly back, his face hurting from the effort it took to not laugh hysterically. Oh yes, he was going to have a _lot_ of fun these next few weeks.

* * *

Chapter 4 Preview: *dingdingding* In this corner, we have a showdown between Shu and Yuki. There might be trash talking, lots of expletives, etc. Watch as Shu gets to know the contestants. The first round of eliminations will begin with 12 people getting the boot.


	4. The first elimination

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I don't own Gravitation. All characters belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

* * *

 _ **Love is sweet when it's new, but it is sweeter when it's true.**_

Shuichi found himself wishing for a moment's peace as people kept clustering around him. Yeah, he _knew_ that was what they were there for, but could you give a guy some breathing room? At least no fights had broken out yet, thank the gods. Spotting a secluded section he jumped at the chance, excusing himself from the barnacle that was attached to his arm. _Ugh…I hope that I was never this clingy! It'll take me an hour_ _ **at least**_ _to get the feeling back in my arm from how tightly she was latched on._ Unaware that he'd been followed, he flopped exhaustedly onto the couch. Wearily closing his eyes, he had to remind himself why he was doing this. His excitement had worn off quickly after being groped for the third time. Honestly, he didn't even know why some of these people were here – though part of him suspected it was to get a quick fuck and then sell their story to the highest bidder. Cynical, yes, but in his profession, you couldn't be anything less. His body stiffened as he recognized the familiar scent that suddenly filled the room. A scent that was so ingrained in his soul that he'd recognize it even if he were dead. Without even opening his eyes, he said testily, "What do you want, Yuki, because I'm not in the mood for games right now."

Yuki had watched, incensed, as complete strangers surrounded _his_ brat, some even being so bold as to grope the young vocalist. His keen eyes caught sight of Shuichi shaking off some woman and walking away from the throng of people. He followed, knowing this might be his only chance to talk to the younger man. Shuichi looked as though he was beginning to regret his decision to do this show. He certainly hadn't liked it when someone tried to hit on him before, so dealing with these people probably only made the situation a lot worse. Yuki knew the minute his ex-boyfriend discovered he was there, watching as the small body stiffened imperceptibly. "You know exactly why I'm here, Shuichi. We need to talk and _you_ need to quit ignoring me. Why are you doing this stupid joke of a show for, anyway?"

"You're asking me _why_ I did this! Remind me just why I would want to talk to you? The last time I tried to I was told to shut up. For your information, Yuki, I'm not some doll whose string you can pull when you want them to talk. Maybe I'm tired of being taken for granted, did you ever think of that? It's high time that I found someone who's willing to love and treat me like I deserve, instead of having to beg for whatever scraps I can get from you!" Shuichi's voice had risen with each word, his anger now spiking dangerously high. Fortunately, the loud music in the next room covered up his yelling. Wearily rubbing his forehead, he said in a terse voice, "Don't you fucking get it, Yuki? I want someone who actually shows me that they care about me! I don't just want to be shown affection when someone wants to fuck me!"

Yuki stood there and watched as Shuichi ranted at him, hands fisted at his side. Growing angrier, he finally exploded. "And you don't think I can be that person, huh? Is that what you're saying, Shuichi? Why the hell do you think I'm here, damn it? It's certainly not for the scintillating company, I can assure you! I'm here for _you_ , you damn moron!"

Shuichi snorted in disbelief. "Ooh…such words of flattery. Why I just feel my heart flutter at the mere mention of them. Give me a break! I know Seguchi-san went to see you and that he's the one who told you about this. You certainly hadn't come looking for me on your own before this show aired, you damn bastard!" Running his hands through his hair, the face that looked up at Yuki bore an exasperated expression. "Did you know that if you'd come after me, I had entertained the thought of abandoning this whole idea? And don't give me any of that bullshit about you being here for me! You just can't stand the fact that someone else wants me and you're here to try and reclaim what you think is yours. Newsflash, Yuki, I'm not your fucking toy! Got it?" Angered, Shuichi shoved Yuki away from him as he got off of the couch. He barely got past him when he felt a firm hand grip tightly onto his wrist. Futilely trying to yank his wrist away, he bit out, "Let me go, Yuki! This conversation's over!"

Yuki tightened his grip as he felt Shuichi struggle against him. Yanking him forward, he pulled the younger man close to him. Reaching out his free hand, he lifted Shuichi's face up to look at him. "Brat, this conversation _isn't_ over! I came here for you. End of story. And I intend to leave here with you." His lips hungrily latched onto Shuichi's mouth, nearly moaning at the taste he'd been denied for a month. He felt the soft body lean into him, those soft lips parting for him before he felt Shuichi pushing him away violently. The younger male stood there, panting, his violet eyes now glaring daggers at the writer.

"What part of I didn't want to talk didn't you understand?" Wiping his hand across his mouth, he attempted to get Yuki's taste off of his lips.

Yuki snarled back, "You didn't seem to have a problem talking with my brother and that bastard Sakuma! If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn that you were fucking _encouraging_ those two idiots!"

"And even if I was, it's none of your damned business! So stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! I'll do what I fucking please and if I want to fuck every last person here, then I will! I don't need your permission to do a goddamned thing. So just stay out of my way." With that being said, he shoved past a shell-shocked Yuki and walked back into the main room.

Standing there in a dazed stupor, Yuki never noticed the person who came in. Hijikata Miyabi ran dark brown eyes over the handsome man who stood next to her. Here was her chance to get with not one, but _two_ celebrities! Walking past the room, she'd heard what sounded like arguing. To her surprise, when she looked in, she saw the two ex-lovers having a screaming match at each other. Witnessing the two kissing had been hot! Her eyes widened when she saw Shuichi pull away from Yuki, which made them start arguing again. When Shuichi had stormed out, she could literally _feel_ the anger coming off of the man. So the rumors stating that the two had a volatile relationship hadn't been wrong after all. Raising a well-manicured hand, she placed it on Yuki's arm, mentally squealing at the hardness of the muscle underneath. "So, it looks like Shindou-san doesn't know what he's left behind – what a shame. How about I give you a taste of what you could be getting?" Before the man could blink, she was pulling his head down to meet hers, dark red lips lifting into a smirk. She had to restrain herself the moment his lips met hers. Now, this was more like it! Unfortunately for her, the moment ended before she knew it, as Yuki ripped his mouth away from hers.

Wiping the traces of lipstick from his mouth, he glared coldly at the woman in front of him, as he wondered at her sheer audacity. "And just what the fuck do you think you were doing? I don't want _or_ need your grubby little hands pawing all over me! _This_ is the reason why I didn't want to do this goddamned show! And that idiot has to choose from one of you self-opportunists? He's not going to know what hit him!" Leaning closer, he all but snarled at her, "And you'd do well to keep away from him. I don't share what's mine. Got that?" Turning, he walked away before he forgot that she was a woman and did the unthinkable by hitting her.

Miyabi glared at the blond man's back as he stalked out of the room. He had some nerve turning her down like that! Like she'd do what he told her to do! She was here to win and it didn't matter who she had to hurt or burn in the process. Going over to the mirror, she made certain that her hair and makeup were perfect. "Fuck you, you bastard. I'll go after Shindou-san _and_ win his heart just to piss you off! All it'll take is a little sob story about how you treated me and he'll belong to me tonight. Looks like it's time to say goodbye, you untalented loser!" She walked out of the room, unaware that everything had been witnessed.

Usami Ayaka shivered with repressed rage at what she had just witnessed. Who did that little strumpet think she was? Blessing Seguchi-san's foresight, she went over what to do now. Of course, Shindou-san needed to know about this! Who knows what lies the other woman would be spewing like toxic venom about Eiri-san? While she knew the reason Shindou-san was doing the show in the first place, she still couldn't help but feel pleased to see that Eiri-san was willing to fight for Shindou-san. That is if he could navigate through the vultures that were flocking around the younger man. Shrinking back out of sight, she went to find K. He'd know what to do.

"Oh, Shindou-san, now I know why you left him! He's so mean and cold. I just tried to talk with him after you left and he was so harsh to me!" Miyabi leaned her head against his shoulder as if to seek comfort.

Shuichi fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Can we say drama queen, much? Did she cower from him after just a few minutes? I've dealt with that shit for years._ He uttered some pleasantries that he knew she'd want to hear, his eyes spotting the man in question standing not that far from them.

Yuki said nothing, only voicing his displeasure by narrowing his eyes when he saw Shuichi once again surrounded. His mood went further south when he saw that bimbo from earlier practically welding herself to Shuichi's arm. Oh, she was good…there was no doubt about it. Her act had Oscar nomination written all over it. From the simpering and batting of eyelashes to how she doled out compliments as though they were going out of style. When Shuichi glanced towards him, violet eyes spearing him with their heat, he didn't need a guess to know what was being said. Sighing wearily, he was definitely looking forward to this abomination of a night ending.

"Is something wrong, aniki?"

"Are you referring to this train wreck of a show or just in general? I've had more than enough for one night, thank you. Shuichi refuses to have anything to do with me and if that wasn't bad enough, I was just propositioned by some skanky bimbo a few minutes ago. And said bimbo is now bombarding the idiot's head with lies, no doubt."

Tatsuha honestly didn't know whether to laugh or sympathize with his brother. "Aren't you being a little harsh on Shuichi, aniki? Whatever you might think, he's not as naïve as you make him out to be. He's a big boy who can think for himself. And don't tell me you're surprised that one of the piranhas has already waded out of the water. You knew they'd be bringing out the claws to win Shuichi. Unfortunately, for some, they'll go for second best." At this, he pointed at Yuki. "You'll just have to be on your guard more is all."

Yuki stared dumbfounded at his younger brother. "So what did the brat say to you earlier to get you jumping on his wagon all of a sudden? And you're one to talk about someone being second best. God knows you're here to get into Sakuma's pants. And those had better be the _only_ pants you get into! I swear…now I know why dogs mark their territory for. If I don't have someone mangled by the time this whole shitty charade is over, it'll be a fucking miracle!"

"Uh-uh, aniki…Shuichi said to not tell you. And who said I was only here to get into Sakuma-san's pants? I'm equal opportunity, remember? And damn, are you possessive much? Why don't you just get a collar that says something like "Eiri's Fuck Toy" and put it around Shuichi's neck?" Sweatdropping at the sudden gleam in his brother's eyes, he quickly spoke, "Disregard what I just said. I seemed to have forgotten who I was speaking to."

Yuki was about to reply when he saw K enter the room and walk over to where Shuichi was standing. A few words were exchanged before he saw the purple and blond head nod and K turned to leave. Yuki would have sworn he'd seen those purple eyes darken in anger briefly before returning to normal. Curiosity piqued, he could only wonder what the brat's manager had to say. Seeing that Shuichi had disentangled himself from the human octopus, he watched as the younger man walked to the front of the room. An excited murmur ran through the crowd as everyone turned to look at Shuichi.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, it's time for me to decide who will be going home tonight. Tonight there will be 12 people eliminated with six from each side. I only want someone who's serious about this and not out for a quick fuck to make money. I'll make my decision in one hour. You have that time to get settled into your rooms before you'll be summoned, but I wouldn't unpack just yet. Good luck." Ignoring the protests that were shouted, he turned and left the room. His job had just suddenly turned harder than he'd anticipated.

* * *

Shuichi sat surrounded by his band mates and the rest of his little circle as he debated which of the 32 contestants would leave. "What is it that you wanted to show me, K?"

K motioned toward the screen behind him. "Our very own Ayaka caught all of this on video. She was the one who originally brought it to my attention. Let's take a look, shall we?" Pressing a button, they all watched as the show started.

Shuichi hadn't known that Ayaka had been there the whole time and he could feel his face flushing as he saw the heated argument between him and Yuki. That's when the video turned a lot more interesting. His hands clenched into fists as he watched one of the contestants try and get her talons into Yuki. The very same one who'd bitched and whined about how Yuki treated her. He felt his heart skip a beat as he listened to Yuki telling her to stay away from Shuichi, that he didn't share what was his. Witnessing her little rant, he couldn't believe her nerve at thinking him some chump that she could bamboozle. He knew then that he had the first person who'd leave the show. "K, place Hijikata Miyabi's name on the list – she'll be the first one to go."

"Man, Shu, I had no idea that Yuki-san was so possessive when it concerned you," Hiro commented as he watched the video.

Mika snorted at his comment. "If you think he's bad now, you should have seen him when he was a kid. He never did learn the lesson of sharing his toys. Man, it got ugly when he played with other children. If they even dared to lay a finger on what was his, he'd pitch a fit. I get a headache just remembering it."

Shuichi had to chuckle at the image that filled his head of a younger Yuki. "You should have seen his reaction when I whispered something to your younger brother and Sakuma-san. If looks truly could kill, I'd be dead now."

"I saw that, Shuichi. I'd swear that the temperature dropped by _at least_ 20 degrees! What exactly _did_ you say to those two?"

Shuichi wagged a finger at his younger band mate. "Ah-ah, Suguru, that's a secret! If I told you, I'd have to kill you." At Suguru's wide-eyed expression, Shuichi tried not to laugh. "Just kidding, 'Guru. Jeeze, can't you take a joke?"

Seeing Suguru's eyebrow start to twitch manically, Hiro spoke up to avoid an exploding temper tantrum. "So, Shu, do you have your list pared down to who you're kicking out?"

Shuichi nodded, looking at his piece of paper. "Yep. And the butt-gropers were the first to go. Seriously, I've been groped more tonight than the fruit of the week in a grocery store! I'm half afraid I'm going to find hand prints on my ass when I go take a shower tonight!"

"May I see your list, Shindou-san?" Tohma requested. Accepting the list, he was surprised to not see his brother-in-law's name on there. "So you've decided to give Eiri-san another chance?"

"I didn't say I was," Shuichi replied back. "But I just can't find it in my heart to kick him off of the show just yet." Everyone heard the unspoken words "or out of my life" but chose not to say anything.

Tohma handed the list back to Shuichi. "It's been an hour. I think we should let the contestants know who will be staying or leaving."

* * *

Yuki could feel the acid burning a churning hole in his stomach as he waited to be summoned back to the main room. He hated waiting. All it did was allow you to conjure up unpleasant scenarios that made you stew in disappointment. Glancing over at his "roommates", he saw that they didn't seem to be fazed by the whole thing. Mentally he added another reason to his list as to why he should kill Tohma when this was all over. The little bastard must be laughing his ass off now at picturing Yuki sharing a room with his nitwit brother and the uber-child Sakuma. He was in the middle of a pleasant daydream where he was shredding Tohma's precious hat with a paper shredder when he felt someone shaking him. Golden eyes snapped open to see his brother standing there. Yuki gave him a pointed glare and he felt his brother's hand leave his shoulder. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't hand you your ass right now?"

Rolling his eyes, Tatsuha retorted, "Well, I could not have told you that we've been summoned, but I was trying to be nice." He added underneath his breath, "Jerk."

"You won't die this time, but that doesn't mean I won't contemplate it later."

Once again, he found himself lined up with the other sheep as they awaited their fate. To his irritation, he found himself fidgeting nervously as he waited for Shuichi to enter the room. Wouldn't the brat just love the fact that he was able to make Yuki fidget like an impatient three-year-old? Snapping out of it, he forced himself to stand there patiently, fingers itching to light up a cigarette to calm his fraying nerves. His eyes strayed to the front of the room when he heard voices coming from the doorway. There he was again. The adorable brat that he couldn't seem to get enough of. The brat who was making him endure these idiots on parade train wreck of a show just so he could get him back. He would have sworn he heard Kami laughing at his expense, the twisted bastard.

* * *

Shuichi felt a twinge of uneasiness as he walked back into the room. He hated having to kick people out but knew that it was for the best. What good was it if he didn't feel anything for the other person? And it wouldn't be fair to string them along like that and get their hopes up for nothing. Snorting softly, he knew he had experience in that field himself. K walked in behind him carrying a silver tray which would hold the returned dice. Hiro and Suguru flanked him to his left and right as they acted as support for him. "If I could have everyone's attention, it's time to announce who will be leaving."

"First, I'll eliminate the men's side. When I call your name, please come forward. Komatsu Akio." He watched as a black-haired man in his mid-twenties walked toward him. "I'm sorry, but your shot at luck has ended. Please hand your dice to K." Once the man had exited the room he continued. The names went quickly and without any incident. Now it was time for the women to be eliminated. "We've now come to the women's side. The first name I will call is Hijikata Miyabi." He snickered mentally as he saw the woman glare daggers at him. Waiting until she was in front of him, he then said, "I'm looking for someone that I can trust and not our only for what's in their best interest. _You_ have proven yourself to be nothing more than a groupie. I was informed earlier tonight of what happened between you and another contestant. To say that I was displeased would be a gross understatement. I'm sorry, but your shot at luck has ended. Please hand in your dice to K."

Miyabi stood her ground as she replied, "I'm not going anywhere! I shouldn't be thrown out just because you can't handle your jealousy when it concerns _him_!" Her finger shook slightly as she pointed at Yuki, who in return just raised an eyebrow at her antics. Murmurs ran behind her as the other contestants could only stare amazed at how she was acting.

Shuichi only stared back, his blank face belying what he felt on the inside. Only the darkened color of his violet eyes gave away his true feelings. "That's enough, Ms. Hijikata. Don't make this harder than it should be. You have no basis to bring up how I feel in concern to your actions. We have evidence of your behavior. Would you like to see it?"

Miyabi all but snarled at the vocalist. "Don't think you've seen the last of me, you sorry little fucker! This whole show's nothing but a crock just like you!" Spitting at his feet, she ripped the dice from around her neck, the cord breaking from her effort. Flinging it at K, who stood there trying not to laugh, she stalked out of the room.

Shuichi watched her leave, his face showing no emotion to her outburst. "Now that Ms. Psycho Bitch has left the room, we can continue." Finally, all twenty contestants stood before him. Smiling, he told them, "You've made it through the first elimination. Congratulations. Now the fun will begin as you all show me just _how much_ you want me."

Growling incoherently under her breath, Miyabi swore that punk ass bastard would pay for humiliating her like that. Spotting the camera in front of her made her mood darken even further. Jabbing her middle finger in the air, she shouted, "Piss off! I'm not in the mood to deal with you fuckwads! I can't believe the nerve of that no-talent twit! If you ask me, the rest of those little kiss-asses deserved to be kicked off, not me!" Her suitcases bumped angrily against the steps as she stomped down them to the waiting limo.

* * *

So now that the first elimination has culminated, the mad hijinks will start to ensue. If you thought the first batch was crazy, that's nothing compared to who's left.

Chapter 5 Preview: The first challenge begins! Who will stop at nothing to win some _private_ time alone with Shuichi?


End file.
